


Supercharged

by Roachbugg



Category: Need for Speed (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Kinda?, M/M, Need For Speed most wanted, Street Racing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:39:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roachbugg/pseuds/Roachbugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered who Razor had to beat to become number 1 on the blacklist?  Well I did, so I decided to fill in the gap. </p><p>I doubt this will even get read not many works in this fandom but hey I like NFSMW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supercharged

If he was being honest with himself Razor did feel a little bad sabotaging the newbies BMW. However the money he was earning was so worth it. He had climbed up the blacklist all the way to the number 2 spot with his crew hot on his heels behind him. He was finally ready to challenge the current number one racer in Rockport. His name was Joseph Marx aka 'Pops'. Razor was a little confused as to why a man barely four years older than him was called pops but nicknames were funny like that. Pops was well know by most of Rockport's racers. He had money out the ass and you never knew what he would race you in. He had climbed to number 1 racing in a 95 Dodge Ram 2500 with a suped up V10 engine. But he was also known to race in a 1968 GTO Judge. To say Razor was nervous was an understatement Pops was one of the best racers in the country. Razor pulled up infront of the club were pops liked to hang out one of Rockport's only gay clubs 'Fever'. Pops was easy to spot he had a group of other racers around him, he sat at a booth in the corner his feet up on the table flanked on either side by ridiculously handsome groupies, a glass of whiskey in his hand and smoking a giant cigar. Pops was a handsome guy Razor was comfortable admiring it he had a toned body accented by a ridiculously tight tank top witch also showed off his tattoo's. He had a slightly crooked jaw warm brown eyes and short black hair. 

Razor approached the table and pops looked up waving him over. "Well boys look who it is! The cheating bastard who worked his way up to the number one spot!" Pops said earning a collective chuckle from his crew. 

"Cheater or not I'm here to challenge you Pops." Razor said keeping his tone flat.

Pops smirked at him and motioned for him to sit. Razor took a seat and a waiter dressed in nothing but a speedo sat a glass of bourbon infront of him. "On the house hon" he said with a wink before sashaying away. Pops blew a few smoke rings and drained his drink. "So you wanna race me? Alright here's my terms two million dollars we both put up our pink slips, three races ine quarter mile drag race one circuit three laps around highway 201 and one sprint from highway 99 to boundary road. Sound fair?" Pops asks smiling at the waiter when he appears with another round. Razor scrached atthe back of his neck 2 million was a lot of money but he was confident he could pull it off.

"Alright I'm in." Razor said raising his glass Pops tinked their glasses together and the both drained them.

"Good tommrow afternoon then bringing your money and lets see what you can do pal." Pops said.

By the end of the evening Razor had come to like Pops he had a sharp wit, was a great story teller and even his smack talk was delivered fondly. As much as it may have helped to hate the guy Razor couldn't bring himself to. Razor got home at four in the morning and flopped into his bed slightly buzzed still and exausted. He fell straight to sleep curled around his pillow. 

Razor was awoken far to early by his phone ringing. He gumbled and fumbled around on the nightstand for the annoying loud device. 

"Yea?" He mumbled still half asleep.

"Still in bed there hotshot?" Pops teased "Meet me for breakfast champ no point in racing with a hang over right?" 

Razor grumbled something that siunded like an yes. "Alright sleeping beauty meet me at the waffle house on union street." Pops said with a chuckle.

Twenty minutes later Razor arrived parking next to Pops' big red truck which was being guarded by a couple of his goons. Razor waved at them and recived twin glares. He found pops waiting for him inside a cigar in his mouth reading over a newspaper. 

Razor slid across from him and rested his palms against his forehead. 

"Headache?" Pops asked casually not looking up.

"Yea" Razor groaned. Pops shooke his head and slid a package of aspirin across to him. "Thanks" Razor mumbled tearing up the foil packet and swallowing the pills with a glass of water that had conveniently been waiting for him. "So your driving the truck?" Razor asked after givimg his order to the waitress. 

"Think you can handle Godzilla?" Pops asks with a quirked brow.

"Godzilla?" Razor asled.

"Indded. That truck is pushing 900 bhp with, a custom suspension, racing tires and some wild torque." Pops said proudly

"Christ how do you even keep that thing controllable? " Razor asks 

"That's my secret Razor" Pops says with a wink. They are bith quiet as they tear into their food. Both feeling far better afterwards. Razor pays for their meal despite the protest of the older racer. 

Razor heads to his safe house to make some last minute adjustments to his BMW and at three in the afternoon he meets Pops. The massive red Dodge flys onto the highway pulling a hair controlled 180 and coming to a stop even with Razor's BMW. 

One of Pops' crew takes both their pinkslips and steps between both vehicles with a lit roadflare he raises his arms and both vehicles rev their engines. He bring his arms down and both vehicles leap forward. Razor is blown away at how quickly the massive truck barrels down the highway the race is neck and neck all the way to the finish with Razor barely pulling ahead by his front bumper as the cross the line. 

"Fuck me" Razor mutters as they pull up to the red light for their second race. Pops rolls down his window 

"Aweful close call there partner sure your up to this? You bow out now and I will let you keep your shiny eurotrash car and your money." Pops says in his strangely fond teasing tone.

"Not a chance pops." Razor shoots back.

"Suit yourself." Pops jabs back

The roar down the road as the light turns green weaving lane to lane to doge traffic, pops is ahead for more than half the way but Razor manages to shoot past by hitting his nitrous and zipping beneath a semi's trailer. It's another phto finish with Razor pulling ahead by half a carlength at the line. 

The final race was utter chaos with both racers switching position for both laps. As the finish line grew closer poos was ahead there was no way Razor was going to pull ahead in time when suddenly Pops' truck slowed ever so slightly allowing Razor to pass at the last second the two racers rumbled down the road to Razor's safe house and bith stepped out of their cars.

"You let me win!? What the fuck!? Why?" Razor fumed. 

Pops just smiled tossing Razor his keys. "No idea what your talking about partner you beat me fair and square." Pops said clapping Razor on the shoulder. 

"Bullshit you hit the brakes just before the line! I wanna know why." Razor fumed.

"There was a Squirrel." Pops said with a shrug.

Razor glared at Pops but knew he wouldn't get the truth from the older racer. "I don't believe you." Razor said with a sigh.

"Congratulations number 1 enjoy it while it lasts you stepped on a lot of toes to get here." Pops says pulling a cigar from his shirt pocket and lighting it with a match. 

"Yea thanks." Razor said. Pops squeezed Razor's shoulder affectionately and turned to walk away. "Hey pops!" Pops turned around.

"Yea Razor? " he said with a quirked brow.

"Need a ride?" Razor asked.

"I'd appreciate that Razor, and call me Joe all my freinds do." Pops saif with a smile. 

Razor unlocked the BMW tossing the truck keys to Ronnie who pulled it into the garage Joe got in with Razor and they drove off. "My name is Clarence but please call me Razor." Razor said 

Joe chuckled "Alright Clarence." Razor punched him lightly in the arm and both men laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was a thing I did... I have no idea were this came from but I hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you'd like to see more!


End file.
